No un padre
by D-Noire
Summary: Es el día del padre, Marinette decide escribirle una nota a alguien que considera muy especial. ¿Qué podría salir mal de una simple nota?


Desde que sus padres se habían separado cuando ella apenas era un bebé, había pasado por muchas situaciones dolorosas a lo largo de su vida.

Quizás para muchos es una tontería pensar que un padre es necesario, porque de todas formas, Marinette siempre contó con el apoyo de Sabine. Pero... a pesar de todo aquello no podía dejar de imaginar: ¿cómo sería vivir con un padre?

En ocasiones cuando veía a las personas en la calle que tenían a sus dos padres, sentía fuertes deseos de llorar.

Es que, en el momento en que tú padre te abandona sin ningún motivo aparente, de cierto modo sientes una gran culpabilidad en tú ser. Es como que te recriminas por lo que probablemente pudiste haber hecho mal, que quizás tú fuiste el motivo que provocó la separación de tus padres, que no debiste haber nacido, que no tienes un próposito en está rara vida.

Marinette hasta el día de hoy se culpaba de la separación de sus padres, solo que no podía decirle nada a su madre, porque si lloraba, su madre se sentiría mal.

Hoy era el día del padre, y nuestra pequeña azabache ya le había hecho una tarjeta a su madre, pero aún no se sentía del todo satisfecha. Entonces... recordó que había una persona que ella quería como a un padre, que contaba con él en todo momento, aunque quizás el cariño no era recíproco.

Pensó en los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Cuando salió el juego de Pokémon Go, Marinette quería ser una entrenadora Pokémon con todas sus fuerzas, pero su celular no era compatible.

—¡Mami, no puedo jugar! —se había quejado con Sabine.

—Yo no sé nada de eso, pero tengo un amigo que sí sabe.

Así fue como Sabine le prestó su celular a su hija, y Marinette habló con un contacto llamado Andrés.

Marinette: hola, soy la hija de Sabine y mi mamá me dijo que tú me podías ayudar con Pokémon Go —había hablado por voz.

Andrés: claro! me encanta pokemon go! —respondió casi de inmediato.

Marinette habló con él durante un largo rato, la conversación trató simplemente de ese juego, pero aún así la azabache estaba más que feliz.

Andrés: yo tengo cientos de pokemons! cuando voy en la micro juego el juego!

Marinette: Ya quisiera yo tener tantos como tú!

Andrés: es cosa de práctica.

Tendida en su cama se rió al recordar ese momento. ¿Qué clase de persona pide un número solo para pedir ayuda por un juego?

Aunque eso no había sido su culpa, su madre le había dado el número y ciertamente resultó divertido hablar con un desconocido por voz.

Después recordó el día en el que conoció a Andrés en persona y no pudo evitar soltar una que otra carcajada.

—Ella es mi hija, Marinette.

Sabine la presentó y ella tuvo el deseo de esconderse detrás de su madre, pero tristemente Sabine era demasiado bajita.

Huguito la observó con detenimiento, se veía como si la estuviera analizando. Ella se sintió algo extraña.

—¿Ella es? Veamos, habla —pidió él.

—¿Eh? —respondió ella.

Él seguía observándola.

Marinette solo pudo percatarse de una cosa: él era increíblemente alto, quizás podría medir unos dos metros. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, llevaba un moño y tenía una barba demasiado larga, de esas que seguramente te pican si les das un besito.

—Di algo —repitió él.

—Am... ¿hola? —respondió y él rió.

—¡Sí, eres tú! Reconozco esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Marinette se sintió un poco extraña al sentirse algo juzgada por su tono de voz tan peculiar, tan dulce y tan aniñado. Pero no dijo nada.

Solo escuchó como ellos conversaban de cualquier cosa, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él observaba detenidamente a su madre, era algo muy tierno.

Cuando se despidieron, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y ella comprobó su teoría: su barba picaba cuando la besabas, era incómodo y te daban ganas de reír.

Marinette se rió de sí misma al recordar ese día. Ella realmente había estado nerviosa al estar bajo la mirada de ése hombre, pero después de todo... parecía ser alguien simpático, agradable y muy unido a su madre. Era bonito conocer a personas así.

Luego pensó en la segunda vez que lo vio y en lo muerta que parecía estar ella, en ese momento se sintió algo avergonzada.

Sabine y Marinette iban llegando al Líder ambas en bicicleta. Marinette hace cuatro años no andaba en una bicicleta y realmente había perdido la práctica, por lo que iba casi muerta.

No respiraba bien, le faltaba el aire.

Y al no estar acostumbrada a utilizar la bicicleta, ¡no recordaba cómo frenar! Tuvo que poner ambos pies en el suelo y casi atropellaba a su madre.

Él las había saludado a ambas, pero ella no pudo hablar, estaba muerta y tenía que amarrar aún su bicicleta.

Eso hizo, y entonces él le habló.

—¿No sabes frenar? —preguntó preocupado.

—Me cuesta mucho, está bicicleta es muy grande —respondió avergonzada.

Tuvieron que ingresar al local antes de que cerraran debido a la hora. Dentro, en la sección de las tortas lo volvieron a ver, y en ése entonces, Marinette sintió algo único, se sintió especial y querida.

Pues él las había abrazado a ambas y les había deseado unas felices vacaciones.

Marinette sonrió ante el recuerdo, aquél 18 de Septiembre fue la primera vez en su vida en la que Andrés la abrazaría. Fue un abrazo largo, fue tierno y muy dulce. Ella se sintió apreciada, jamás lo olvidaría.

Luego vio en su clóset sus patines y no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo.

Marinette era una gran fanática de la serie "Soy Luna", tanto así que quería los patines.

Su madre se los compró en Abril, y al poco tiempo le contó que Andrés la ayudó.

—¿Cómo fue que te ayudó con mis patines? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Estuvimos buscando patines de tú talla, y él me ayudó. Cuando encontramos unos, él me ayudó a ponérmelos y a patinar con ellos —Sabine rió —. Me sujetó de las manos para no caer, tuve miedo.

Ese era otro recuerdo lindo, aunque ella no estuvo presente podía imaginar la escena. Andrés y Sabine juntos, tomados de las manos.

Una sonrisa llena de ilusión se formó en sus labios, aunque solo podía ser eso, un sueño.

Él también había guardado una libreta de Soy Luna para ella, un regalo de cumpleaños que Sabine le dio el año pasado.

Incluso, casi le dice cuál era su obsequio. Rió ante el recuerdo.

Ella estaba frente a él, con Sabine a su lado. Y él dijo:

—Mari, ¿te gustó tú...

Pero Sabine lo detuvo.

Él casi confesaba el obsequio, fue tan gracioso ese momento.

Aunque no era todo, había muchos momentos más que habían compartido.

Una vez, él la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la sección de cuadernos y libretas. Juntos caminaron y él le decía:

—Dile a tú mamá que te compré una libreta, están lindas y baratas.

Él le entregó una en la mano, ella solo fue capaz de sonreír.

Él sabía de su adoración por los cuadernos y libretas, porque él prestaba atención a los detalles.

Otro lindo recuerdo fue cuando un día, él estaba hablando con su madre y después le dijo:

—Oh, ¡tengo un regalo para ti, Mari!

Ellas lo siguieron, él entró a una sección exclusiva para empleados y luego se acercó a Marinette.

—¡Es para ti!

Y le entregó la medallita de Soy Luna.

Marinette saltó debido a la felicidad, quiso llorar pero se contuvo, lo abrazó con muchas fuerzas y se sintió sumamente feliz, era el mejor regalo del mundo mundial.

Así fue como Marinette se dio cuenta de que algunas personas se preocupaban por ti sin ser nada. Porque Andrés no era su padre, pero a pesar de aquello, tenían más recuerdos con él que con Tom.

Era extraño.

Aunque no solo tenían recuerdos en persona, porque un día... ella le dio su número y desde entonces tenían algunas conversaciones por WhatsApp. Lo cual era sorprendente, era como tener un amigo, un tipo de cómplice.

Ella recordaba bien ése día. Ella había querido entablar una conversación con él, e intentó hablar de una de sus aficciones: los cubitos Rubik.

—¿Dónde compras tus cubitos? —preguntó ella.

—Oh, dame tú número y te daré una página.

Ése día fue el primero en el cual chatearon. Al día siguiente, le compró un cubito con colores pasteles (el cual tuvo que pagar su madre).

Y desde ese día, tuvo su número.

Habían hablado de pocas cosas, o cosas sin importancia.

Tales como:

—Tú eres una niña buena —gracias a un estado que Marinette había puesto.

—Está mal que no comas pescado. Debes aprender a amar la comida, yo lo hice desde los diecisiete años —también por un estado.

A veces le hablaba por las fotos que subía, diciendo que se notaban los pinches o cosas así.

Cuando le dio la medallita, ella subió un vídeo sobre lo feliz que estaba y él se rió por su felicidad.

Otro recuerdo que tenía, era de una vez que él estaba arreglando la bicicleta de su madre, y la ayudó a levantarse.

Tomó sus dos manos.

—Arriba, Mari.

Eso la hizo sentir especial.

O cuando se quedaron solos en el Líder y la tomó de la mano para ambos ir a buscar a su madre, eso había sido simplemente hermoso, no quería dejarla sola.

De hecho, en más de una ocasión no había querido dejarla sola, diciendo cosas como:

—Pero la "Nenita" se va a quedar sola.

Y uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tenía actualmente, era de cuando su madre le compró su bicicleta nueva (que sí podía manejar bien).

Él la había ayudado, se había comportado como un padre ayudando a su bebé a andar en bicicleta, enseñando con paciencia.

Desencadenó la bicicleta de la vitrina, y ayudó a Marinette a que se subiera. La hizo ingresar al Líder, afirmó el manubrio por ella, y después la fue guiando.

Él no la dejó sola en ningún momento.

Ese día Marinette había llorado mucho debido a la felicidad. Porque... ya no veía a Huguito como a un amigo, al contrario, lo veía como a un padre, como el tipo de padre que siempre deseó, una que la quisiera, que se preocupara y que la apoyara.

Aunque él jamás podría saber aquello, puesto que sería humillante.

Entonces, las cosas habían cambiado por culpa de la azabache. Ahora cuando lo veía se sentía avergonzada, avergonzada por aspirar a algo que jamás podría tener, ya que él era casado y ya tenía a su pequeño de tres años.

¿Cómo podía querer a alguien de ése modo? Fácil: él se lo había ganado.

De todas formas, ella lo evitaba, ahora intentaba no hablarle. Solo lo saludaba y después desviaba su mirada. Lo doloroso de la situación era que él SÍ le hablaba.

—¿Te gustan los zombies? —intentaba preguntarle, pero ella no respondía, no quería.

De pronto, lo más reciente que había sucedido en persona era que le avisó de libretas baratas, ella la compró.

Pero él no se rendía, él realmente quería seguir siendo su amigo (o lo que sea que fueran).

Por WhatsApp le recomendaba películas de Pokémon, las cuales ella veía. Y le hablaba de cubitos, no se detenía. Incluso en persona le decía cosas de las películas.

—¡Tienes que ver "Pokémon: yo te elijo"! Es la mejor y aparecen Pokémons de la octava generación, ¡es genial!

A la noche siguiente la vio.

Después vio una que ella eligió, lo puso de estado y él le dijo que casi todas las películas de Pokémon eran idénticas entre sí.

¿Por qué ella lo quería como un padre?

Porque nunca tuvo una figura paterna a su lado, y él era lo más similar que había encontrado. Se sentía tan tonta, era estúpido querer que alguien fuese tú padre. Pero no podía cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana.

Él se había ganado todo ése cariño.

—¿Por qué no? —se dijo antes de comenzar a escribir.

"¡Feliz día del padre!

Probablemente no debería escribir todo esto, pero quería darte las gracias por siempre cuidar a mí mamá, y por arreglar su bicicleta. Y también por preocuparte por mí, por ayudarme con mí bicicleta nueva y por darme la medallita de Soy Luna.

Eres un muy buen amigo de la familia, te queremos mucho. ¡Espero pases un lindo día!"

Escribió eso en un papel, después lo guardó en su cartera.

El día Sábado ella y su madre fueron al Líder, ella llevó su nota. Él las saludó, les comentó que tenía problemas con sus suegros y con sus manos que se partían con el frío, y le dijo a Sabine que hoy podía llevarse su bicicleta.

Marinette dejó la nota en la bicicleta, escondida en el canasto.

Llegó a su casa a las diez y esperó, y esperó...

Nada.

Las doce llegaron y nada.

Se sintió una completa tonta por haber enviado esa nota, quizás sin darse cuenta se había humillado. Pero realmente lo sintió necesario.

Quizás, solo quizás... Marinette no estaba hecha para tener un padre, y por eso le iba tan mal.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —se lamentó dejándose caer en su cama, con un increíble dolor de estómago.

Tenía algunas opciones:

—él se había molestado, por eso no dijo nada.

—la nota se había perdido, y por eso no dijo nada.

—simplemente, se haría el desentendido.

Cada opción dolía más.

Decidió simplemente ser más fuerte, y a partir de ahora, simplemente ignorar todo lo que sentía. Porque... por mucho que doliera: él no era su padre, tampoco su amigo, Andrés solo era un conocido, y así se mantendrían las cosas.

 **Como en mí país es el día del padre decidí escribir esto.**

 **Lo de la nota es basado en hechos reales, de hecho, me pasó hoy...**


End file.
